It's Only Forever
by Rose King
Summary: Sarah has put the Labyrinth behind her. But when the Goblin Kingdom is beiing threatened by an evil queen Jareth asks Sarah for her help.
1. Prolougue

Sarah walked through the door to the ballroom. She saw a parade of masks surround her. She was blinded by the rainbow of colors racing around her. The laughter was loud in her ears. She walked forward silently looking for him. She knew he would be here. She stood in a corner searching the masks hoping to find him. Then she heard a harsh voice from behind her.

"I knew you would come."

Sarah turned and saw his face. Jareth took her in his arms and led her to the dance floor. Everyone stopped talking as the song started and stared at them.

_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes..._

"I'll always be here for you Sarah" he said softly looking into her eyes.

_A kind of pale jewel..._

"You will find a way back to me Sarah..."

Sarah woke up sweating. She looked at the clock. It was only five in the morning. She sat up and breathed deeply in and out. _It was only a dream, _she tried to tell herself. It had only been three weeks since she returned from the Labyrinth and she dreamed the same dream every night. It always ended the same, Jareth saying she would find a way back to him. A tear fell from Sarah's eyes. She feared the day he would return to seek his revenge. She also feared the thoughts about him that rushed into her mind. She layed back down and faded back into sleep.


	2. Jareth

_ 10 years later_

Sarah stood in front of her class watching them take the test. She smiled at the students straining to remember the details of Mars the God of war and why Jupiter was named king of all the gods. She remembered being them only a few years earlier. Sarah was the top professor in Mythology at the local college. She loved her job. She always knew that she would do something in mythology because of how obsessed she was with fairy tales when she was younger.

Sarah walked into the house and set down her bag. She walked into the living room and saw Toby watching T.V, drinking a soda. He looked at her and smiled.

"Did you do your homework yet?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw come on Sarah I just got home, can't I just relax for a little while?"

"You have ten minutes then I want you up in your room doing some homework."

"Alright...mom."

Sarah walked into the kitchen to grab a soda. She hated it when Toby called her mom. It had been three years since the accident. Sarah's father and step mother were out on one of their weekly outings and they slid on a patch of ice. They died three days later. Sarah moved into the house to watch over Toby. Sarah promised herself that after leaving home for college she would never come back but now she was almost happy to be back in her home where she grew up. She saw the mail on the table and started sorting through it. There were multiple letters from college's offering her jobs stated away. She threw them away. She couldn't just uproot Toby to take a job. At the bottom of the pile there was a black envelope with her name on it in ice blue writing. She opened it and read it;

_Sarah,_

_I have been waiting. The time has come...you will find a way back to me..._

Sarah stared at the letter reading over again. She looked on the envelope but saw no return address. She raced up the stairs into her room and closed the door. She looked at the French doors across the room. After moving in again she took her parents room. She walked over to the doors and looked out. The sun was starting to set behind the hills. She half expected to see a white owl flying in the distance. She locked the doors and sat on her bed and looked at the letter again. _This isn't real,_ Sarah thought trying to think of an explanation to why now Jareth choose to return. She looked back out the doors;

"What do you want from me Jareth?"

Jareth looked through his crystal at her. Her dark eyes filled with fear and anticipation. He heard her words and smiled at them. _I don't want anything, _he thought to himself. He walked over to the window and stared out to his Labyrinth. The smile faded as he saw the clouds grew darker. He turned away and rang a bell next to the door. A small goblin scurried in seconds later.

"What is it your majesty?"

"Prepare the guest room," Jareth said his smile returning, "I believe our guest will be arriving shortly."

Sarah listened as Toby's principal explained the situation. Toby had been sent down to the office for hitting a kid. Sarah listened carefully glancing at Toby every few seconds.

"Mr. Wilson I am sorry for Toby's actions. Believe me when I say this is not normal behavior."

"I know but we have to act accordingly. Toby will be suspended for two days. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence all the way home. When they got home Sarah told Toby to sit in the living room and wait for her to talk to him. After a few moments of thought collecting Sarah returned and sat next to her bother.

"Toby I am very disappointed in you." she said.

"I know." Toby said trying not to look at her.

"This is not like you. What happened?"

"I was in class and one of the guys saw a drawing of mine and he made fun of me for it so I punched him."

"Toby I know that must have made you feel horrible but you can't just go around hitting people."

"I know Sarah and I'm sorry. Usually I don't care but with this drawing its different. It's my best work yet and I guess I just got a little too defensive about it."

"Can I see the drawing?"

Toby search through his backpack and found his sketch pad. Toby was a terrific artist and Sarah always loved to look at his work. He flipped through a couple of pages until he came to his newest one. Sarah gasped at what she saw. It was the Labyrinth. She took the pad from him and studied it. Memories flooded her mind. She saw every twist and turn as she had ten years earlier. But what scared her the most was at the top of the picture sitting on his throne...was Jareth.

"Toby this is great." she said giving it back to him, "Very creative."

"Not really.: Toby said stashing the drawing back into his bag, "I've have dreams about that place since as long as I can remember. They stopped a little while ago but lately they have been coming back but this time they seem more...real"

"What is that place?" Sarah asked afraid of the answer.

"I really don't know." Toby said staring off as if trying to call back some of those dreams, "But whenever I dream about it there is always this man, that guy in the picture, who talks to me. When I was little I used to pretend he would play action figures with me. But now all I see is him in a room looking into this crystal looking for something or someone. He looks really sad too."

"I guess overactive imaginations run in the family." Sarah said trying to smile.

Sarah couldn't sleep. If Toby was having dreams about the Labyrinth then it must mean that Jareth really is planning his return. She thought about what Toby had said about Jareth searing for something in his crystal. Was he searching for her? Sarah shuddered at the thought. She had put Jareth away into the deepest part of her mind where she hoped she would never have to think about him again. She imagined his face stern but gentle his eyes one an ice blue the other a dark brown. She remembered his voice velvety and harsh. She heard the song he sang for her in the ballroom.

_But I'll be there for you..._

Sarah walked over to the doors. She looked outside at the night sky. It was raining lightly. She remembered that night Jareth first appeared to her. She tried to banish the thoughts but they came effortlessly as if it had only been a few days since her journey through the Labyrinth. She walked into the hallway and opened Toby's door. He was asleep and snoring loudly. She went back into her room. The raining had now turned into a storm. She heard the clock downstairs chime. Midnight. As the clock chimed Sarah heard a noise outside. She looked and screamed when she saw the white owl clawing at her door. She stood in shock as the lock turned and the doors flung open. The owl flew around the room, Sarah covered her head. When she looked up he was there. Jareth stood in front of her smiling;

"You really should change those locks."


	3. I Need Your Help

"What do you want?" Sarah asked in a hushed voice as she stared her biggest fear in the eyes.

"Sarah," Jareth replies smoothly, "I am insulted. I come to visit you and you think I desire something from you. I thought our relationship meant more than that to you."

"There is no relationship between us!" Sarah said almost yelling. She went to the door and locked it. If Toby heard anything she did not want him to able to get in and get hurt.

"Sarah please just listen to me."

The pleading in his voice made Sarah stop. She looked at him. He had a look of despair on his face, a word she never thought she could associate with the Goblin King. She sat back on the bed and listened.

"My Labyrinth is in trouble Sarah." he began crossing his arms, "There is great evil at work. My subjects are turning against me and joining forces with...her."

"Who is her?"

"Lucinda, Queen of the Other World."

"What is the Other World?"

"The Other World is a horrible place. It is just like the Labyrinth only worse. There are twists and turns everywhere and there are dead ends that become long dark passages in a split second an-"

"Wait." Sarah said standing and facing Jareth, "This "Other World" just sounds like the Labyrinth."

"That's because you don't know the real Labyrinth, please just listen." Jareth sat on the bed and beckoned Sarah to do the same. He sighed deeply and began his tale, "A very long time ago my Labyrinth was, believe it or not, a very beautiful place. My family ruled the Labyrinth since its creation and under my family's rule the Labyrinth remained peaceful. It wasn't until Lucius, Lucinda's father threatened my father with an invasion from the other world unless he surrendered the Labyrinth. Of course my father refused so Lucius came up with a solution, I was to marry Lucinda and combine the two kingdoms. As you can imagine I was not too happy with this arrangement but I had no other choice. Throughout my childhood I had to spend many days in the Other World spending time with that horrible witch, Lucinda and try to learn to love her. Of course as luck would have it Lucinda loved me at first glance and couldn't wait until our wedding day. All hope seemed to be lost until I found Rose. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I loved her more than the Labyrinth itself. But as fate planned it, our love could not endure the wrath of Lucinda. When she found out about Rose and I she not only had my father killed but cast a spell on the whole Labyrinth turning it into another Other World. She also took my Rose from me. But instead of killing her she sent he to earth to be reborn as a human. She said I had one hundred years to search for her return and to bring her back and make her my Queen. If I succeeded the Labyrinth would be restored and she would leave in peace. But, if I were to fail I would be forced to marry Lucinda and become King of the two Other Worlds. This year marks the hundred years Sarah. That is why I am here."

"Wait," Sarah said standing up and walking to the other side of the room, "I don't understand. How can I help I...no. I can't be. Am I...Rose?"

"Oh Sarah!" Jareth said racing to her side and grabbing her hand, "You must have known. You must remember some of our times together. Our walks in the garden, the nights we spent exploring the Labyrinth, our secret masque balls so we could be together."

"Masque balls? This doesn't make sense! If you knew who I was then why didn't you tell me ten years ago?"

"Well you see there is one thing I left out. In order for the spell to be broken Rose must remember herself and willingly come to the Labyrinth with me."

"Jareth I wanted to be in the Labyrinth so many times before why did you wait for me to wish Toby away?"

"That exact reason. You _wished_ him away. You may have wanted to be in the Labyrinth but you never wished it. I thought that if you traveled through the Labyrinth you would remember, but I was wrong. I waited for you to wish yourself back to me but I am afraid the hour is late and the year is only a week away so I came to you. Please tell me you will help me Sarah...Rose."

Sarah stared in disbelief. She blinked her eyes to see if she was dreaming. She looked around the room trying to think of answer. She wanted with all her might to say no but she knew what her heart wanted.

"Alright Jareth I will help. But I just have one problem. What am I going to do with Toby? I can't just leave him."

"Bring him."

"I can't Jareth, he doesn't even know what happened ten years ago."

"Yes he does. He dreams about it all the time. I believe you have seen his drawings."

"I can't believe what I am doing." Sarah said as she got dressed and went to Toby's room. She shook him until he woke up.

"Wake up Toby! We need to go! Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Toby asked rubbing his eyes.

"Its a long story. Just get dressed and go into my room."

Toby struggled out of bed and sleepily put on a pair of jeans, a shirt and he absently tied his sneakers together tripping on them on his way out the door. As he was fixing his sneakers he entered Sarah's room. He saw the strangely dressed figure and knew him immediately. He stood in shock at his drawing coming to life before him. He looked at his sister for an explination.

"I'll explain later."


End file.
